Santa's elf
by LPBekka
Summary: Kurt takes his daughter to see Santa in the mall and has a rather interesting experience meeting one of his elves, a belated Christmas Klaine one shot


A/N: Sorry for being so inactive you guys, college came back and I've been super, super busy. I'll ry get back on track. In PMA news, my beta's very busy too so please be patient for next chap x this is a belated xmas present which was written for a friend of mine but I wanted to share with you so I hope ye like xxx

...

Julie pouted and kicked up a fuss the entire time her father spend in the clothes shop, trying to pick out the perfect outfit for her to wear to her Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole's Christmas Feast. The 25th was only four days away and Kurt had everything prepared for the holiday.

He had all of Julie's presents bought and wrapped and hiding in Sam and Mercedes house, as Ashely was only six months old there was no fear of their child coming across the gifts and discovering Kurt's Santa secret. Sam would bring them over around 1am on Christmas morning to be set up and knowing Julie she'd be up roughtly at 7am, ready to be showered in gifts. They'd open the presents, Kurt having bought a rather nice new scarf for 'Santa' to bring him and he was expecting yet another adorable Mac and Cheese craft from his daughter this year to put up on the shelf. They'd go to his fathers home around 1pm and meet with Rachel and Finn who were bringing their seven year old Ruben and new born Harmony and all have a lovely meal.

It sounded nice, like it had been every year. Kurt could only hope that his father would insist on him staying for the night at their house and he'd be able to convince Julie to do just that. But she always wanted to go home to her toys...perhaps he could bring them to his parents and she'd be content in staying.

Every year Chritmas day was lovely...but the night not so much. After the meal was over and he had put his daughter to bed, Kurt would often sit up with a glass of wine and contemplate how he was alone...again. It had been a miserable few years since his NYADA application had been turned down. Dreams turned to dust and he still worked as a cashier in Target. The only light had been Julie, his child whom he had adopted just over six years ago. The seven year old bundle of happiness was the only reason Kurt got up in the morning. However right now she was far from a bundle of happiness.

"Daddy! I wanna go see Santa!" She pouted and winged, kicking up a fuss as Kurt picked up a little navy and white dress. Everything about Christmas was planned...except his daughters outfit.

"Sweetheart calm down." He said in an admirably relaxed tone, not raising to his daughters annoyance. "After we get an outfit I'll bring you to Santa."

"But I wanna go now!" She stomped her foot. "Daddy I need to make sure Santa got my letter!" Her eyes were huge, scared. She was so terrified that he might forget her Barbie mermaid that swims in the water or the Disney's Belle dress up outfit with matching shoes, or goodness forbid the scarf that her darling daddy had said he wanted so badly. Not to mention the surprise she had asked for her father.

"Okay I'll make you a deal." Kurt leaned down and held up a pretty dress that had a black velvet top and sleeves and a red skirt with sparkles all over and a sash. "If you try this on and we like it we'll go straight to Santa..." The girl pouted, eyeing the matching shoes her father held in the other hand and snatched them before rushing into the dressing room. She inisted she could dress herself before her father even offered and six or so minutes later she emerged. Kurt couldnt help but chuckle. It was clear the girl had rushed her dressing, pulling the clothes over her head so they werent quiet on straight with the skirt tucked into the back of her ninnies. Her fathers smiled and knelt down to fix it before leaning back.

"What do you think?" he asked, personally believing his daughter was the most beautiful child he had ever seen with her chestnut lock and large doe eyes. A golden honey colour unlike his own. He adored her with everything he had and smiled sweetly as she spun around, looking in the mirror.

"It's good, it's good now can we go! Please?" Kurt woudlnt have been able to deny her for much longer anyway and he smiled sweetly, nodding and helping her back into her denim dress. Soon the new outfit was bought and he was leading his daughter through the crowded mall towards Santa's cabin. the little girl was so excited, skipping along in time to the christmas tunes pouring out of every shop. Her smile was wide but the moment she saw the queue for the cabin it fell.

"But...but no I wanna see Santa now." She pouted, looking to her father with a 'this is your fault' look on her face. Kurt could only apologetically smile but he knew he'd have to queue now if he wanted to make it to the man before the mall closed They joined the dozens of other families, many with their own kids that were crying or pleading to see Santa now. Kurt stood with Julie's hand, his daughter unimpressed even as he payed the $10 in order to get her photo and a present.

The production was nice, a cabin with fake snow around it and some anamatronic animals like polar bears and penguins. They were playing music, Let it Snow was on repeat, a personal favorite of Kurt's. He looked around, seeing a number of people clearly helping out as they were dressed in elf cotumes. There was maybe 6 all together and only two could muster up even a false smile. It was clear all were regretting having to do this. Except one who Kurt only noticed now.

He was kneeling down to a child of only four years old or so, laughing and making faces to stop them from crying. The child giggled and clapped their hands and it was clear the parent were relieved, one less child crying loudly. The man pulled a marshmallow whip from his pocket, presenting it to the child before moving along the line, taking money from people who were offering it and putting it in a pouch before handing the parent a ticket allowing their child a photo and gift. Soon he came close to a very unimpressed Julie and he stopped beside her and her father.

"Hey there sugercane." He said in a cheery but non-condescending voice, kneeling beside her. "What's got you down?" Kurt gazed to the man, feeling his heart unexpectedly flutter in his chest. He was very attractive with vaguely caramel flesh and honey eyes that matched his daughter exactly. A little scar on his cheek indicated that he had only recently shaved and his curley hair fell over his brow. He was a little shorter than Kurt, not enough to qualify for an elf but this was a mall production. Kurt wondered how on earth he could feel such a sudden attraction to someone in such a gaudy getup and he tried to push his thoughts aside as the man interacted with his child.

"I wanna see Santa now." she pouted, gazing to the elf as he mimicked her sad face.

"But so do all these other kids." He tried to reason. She didnt change her expression and folded her arms even tighter against her chest. The man paused for a moment and looked to the girl, leaning close. "Can I know your name?" He asked and under her breath, Julie told him. "Well Julie I'm Blaine. Blaine the elf and I'll tell you a secret." Kurt coudlnt stop his mile as he realised just how good this guy was with kids, encouraging his daughter to lean close. "I'm Santa's number one helper and I need to know...have you been a good girl?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded furiously.

"I have! I have been good! I've been reallllllyy good!" She tried so hard to insist and Kurt couldnt help but smile as he observed silently. The man hummed thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, I dunno...you seemed pretty angry with your daddy and thats not very nice." unexpectly he looked up to Kurt, their eyes meeting for a moment and Kurt's heart hammered in his chest. "Has she been a good girl?" Kurt felt annoyed as he felt his eyelid unwillingly batter towards the attractive man.

"O-of course.." He cursed himself for stuttering as a painfully handsome smile crossed the elfs features and he looked to the brunettes daughter.

"Well Julia, if you promise to be good for just a few minutes and show me a big smile, I'll talk to the big man about seeing you soon...how does that sound?" Her eyes sparkled brightly and the biggest grin crossed her features. Blaine the elf smiled back. "Perfect..aren't you just the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Kurt thought he must have imagined how the elf momentarily glanced to him as he said this before darting off.

Minutes passed but it felt like a lifetime to poor Julie who kept asking where on earth Blaine was and if she'd see Santa soon. They were standing at a mark that read '45minutes to see Santa' so he could only hope the handsome store worker would keep his promise.

Indeed, only minutes later a young curly haired male in an elf costume knelt down and presented a candy cane to his delighted daughter. Kurt could only hope this wasnt some way of letting her down easily.

"Do you know what that is?" Blaine the elf asked to Julie who took the cane. She looked to it in confusion.

"A candy cane?" he asked and he grinned, nodding.

"Yes, but also it's Santa's favorite treat and..."

"I thought cookies were his favorite?" The small girl frowned in confusion and tilted her head. Blaine was silent for a second but a laugh escaped him.

"Well they can be...but over the years Santa has had SO many cookies that he decided he was going to try something new...and he decided on..." The young man paused, waiting for Kurt's daughter to pipe up with the answer.

"Candy canes!" She said in delight and Blaine's sweet grin remained.

"Exactly! And I think...that if you take this candy cane and give it to Santa he wont mind that I helped you skip the queue." The girl let out an excited squeal as Kurt sighed in relief, smiling to the worker.

"Thank you." He whispered, passing him by as Blaine lifted the velvetrope and allowed them out. A few people threw them angered glares but kurt didnt notice, he was busy staring to the oh so handsome elf beside him. Blaine's eyes caught his a few times as they walked to the cabin and Kurt couldnt explain the unusual pounding of his heart.

Minutes later and Blaine was opening the door, allowing them inside. The cabin was cute with an electric fireplace, a pile of gifts and of course, Santa sitting in a rocking chair. The man looked to the cute girl as she let go of Kurt's hand and rushed forward.

"SANTA!" She squealed, her little legs carrying her over to the jolly man before she practically leaped onto his lap.

"Oh sweetie no!" Kurt moved away from Blaines side, jogging over. "Dont hurt Santa."

"Ho ho ho it's okay. I'm sure Julie didnt mean it." At the mention of her name the young girls eyes sparkled and she looked to her father.

"Daddy! Daddy he knows my name!" Kurt chuckled as a response before looking to Blaine who was picking up the camera, back to him. The handsome worker must have told the actor protraying Santa his daughters name.

The girl gave the man her candy cane before they really got down to business. The child was sitting on the fat mans lap, her father behind her as she rattled off everything she wanted on her list.

"And a bratz doll...oh and a dressing up box. Daddy wont let me use his." Kurt blushed as his daughter referred to the tiara box he had since he was a teenage boy. Thankfully the men aorund him would probably assume it was his wardrobe. "Oh and Polly Pocket's dream house...and erm..." For some long moments his daughter listed off everyting she wanted to get before casting Kurt a look and smiling. She leaned close to Santa, hand cupping his ear as if to whisper, however her words were far from quiet. "I want daddy to have a boyfriend.." Kurt let out a shocked gasp and his cheeks turned bright red as the girl continued talking to an unphased Santa. "Daddy loves boy...and I love my daddy and he hasnt had a boyfriend in a long time."

Kurt buried his face in his hand, cheeks burning. He knew his child had the best of intentions but this was humiliating. His cheeks were burning brightly and he stretched out to touch his daughters shoulder.

"Sweetheart Santa has a lot more kids to get to so...so lets wrap this up." The older man with the beard just looked to Kurt before giving him a small smile. The young father didnt notice him glance to a rather flustered looking Blaine before he leaned close to the young girls ear, whispering to her.

"I'll see what I can do." He promised and Kurt realluy hoped the man wouldnt encourage her. He hadnt had a partner for years and he saw none in his future.

"Hey." A hand touched his elbow and he spun around, coming face to face with the beautiful elf. "Why dont you pose with Julie and I'll take this photo?" Kurt, just wanting to get out of here, nodded while Santa passed the little girl a wrapped up present. She squealed in delight and shook it to guess what it was before her father touched her back, kneeling beside her.

"Sweetheart lets just get our photo taken and maybe you can open that once we're outside." The girl couldnt contain her grin as she looked to the camera. She reminded Kurt so much of her aunt Rachel, so photogenic. He smiled, a little forced but still a smile as the photo was taken. "Okay honey, say thank you to Santa."

"Daddy you didnt show your teeth again, that's not a smile." She pouted but then beemed to the actor. "Thank you Santa."

"You're very welcome Julie." He said with a smile while Blaine pulled the poleroid from the camera and shook it. He turned his back to them, pulling it into some kind of small plastic pocket before handing it to Kurt.

"Merry Christmas." He said with a small smile, their fingers brushing for just a couple of lingering seconds. If Kurt thought he couldnt blush anymore, he was wrong.

"M-merry Christmas." He replied, taking the photo and resting a secure hand on his daughters back, leading her from the cabin. Blaine left behind them to interact with more kids, he cast Kurt a smile before bounding off, Christmas spirit pouring from him.

Kurt was still blushing as he left the little hut with his child who was tearing at the colourful paper only to find a travel sized game of Ludo inside

"Oh daddy...it's...I dont know what this is."

"I'll teach you sweetheart." He said, gazing to the photo in his grasp. It was a very pretty photo of his child, he looked very nervous in it. He had tried to tell his daughter not to flaunt that her daddy loved boys to the world, that not everyone was as nice as her.

"But daddy...Santa didnt give you anything." the girl wasn't impressed and Kurt knew she was mere seconds from turning around and storming inside, demanding her daddy get a toy. He knelt down, photo in his hand.

"Sweetie I dont need anything...the game...it was for us.."

"What's that?" The girl asked, pointing to the photo. Kurt looked to it, confused.

"A photograph swee.."

"Call...me..." The girl said, like reading. Kurt frowned in confusion before he turned the photo around, eyeing the back.

_Call me, 0873268374, Blaine_

Kurt's cheeks flamed up and he spun around, almost slipping ont he marble floor as he saw Blaine smiling to him. The shorted winked at him before returning to the kids. Kurt felt speachless, his mouth slightly opened.

Was this all for real?

"Daddy...daddy is everything okay?" The small girl wondered, gazing to his stunned expression. Kurt shook himself out of it.

"O-of course." He whispered, gazing to the paper and smiling. "More than okay..." Maybe his daughters request for her father wasn't going unanswered after all.


End file.
